cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Deletors
]] "Deletor" ( , or simply デリーター in the manga, Derītā) is a series of Alien cards with "Deletor" in its card name exclusive to the Link Joker clan, and introduced in Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor. As their name suggests, they focus on "Deleting" the opponent's vanguard, and forcing the opponent to "Vanish Delete" cards from drop zone, including a few locking effects. Etymology The majority of the names use a katakana that are obsolete in the current Japan, such as wi and we (ヰ and ヱ respectively). Also, the letter W in the Japanese romanization is silent (Example, Wokushizu reads as Oksizz). In the case of English, letter W is removed to the translation. Background Who are the Deletors? "Brandt", the wandering planet that strays in the universe and devours the existence of everything standing in its orbit, had once appeared on the marching path of "Link Joker"'s main force long time ago. Billions of soldiers were devoured by Brandt and were thought to be destroyed, but there were survivors who managed to adapt to the planet's environment. They have spent ages to familiarize their bodies with the planet, and succeeded in developing a symbiotic relationship with the ominously-formed creatures parasiting Brandt. "Link Joker" refers to them as "Deletors", and releases them into the universe once again. They, who are now predominating the planet's environment, continue to trample across the galaxies with Brandt. List of "Deletor" Cards Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor *Biting Deletor, Geeva (Critical) *Cramping Deletor, Edy (Stand) *Exulting Deletor, Maestol (Draw) *Marching Deletor, Maze (Critical) *Natatorial Deletor, Nie *Override Deletor, Olg (Critical) *Polypod Deletor, Oloron (Stand) *Sprout Deletor, Luchi *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) *Taunting Deletor, Gotho (Heal) Grade 1 *Breaking Deletor, Gatario *Chewing Deletor, Boroh *Deriding Deletor, Aieda *Ferment Deletor, Gaen *Idolizing Deletor, Guim *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown *Instill Deletor, Ender *Resenting Deletor, Vuera *Looting Deletor, Gunec *Overeat Deletor, Onagil *Poisonous Deletor, Edda *Refusing Deletor, Evil Grade 2 *Bloating Deletor, Gio *Clipping Deletor, Evo *Forbid Deletor, Zacuerad *Greedy Deletor, Jail *Hailing Deletor, Alba *Hailing Deletor, Elro *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele *Lie-down Deletor, Given *Peeling Deletor, Progue *Punishment Deletor, Gieron *Pursuing Deletor, Egotte *Rotting Deletor, Izret *Swift Deletor, Geali Grade 3 *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz *Diverging Deletor, Newark *Docking Deletor, Greion *Howling Deletor, Fruet *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele *Mashing Deletor, Gaon *Mixed Deletor, Keios *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou *Waving Deletor, Greidhol Grade 4 *Original Deletor, Egorg Trivia *The Deletors have an odd trait of most of the grade 3 cards not having any "special mechanics" such as Limit Break, Legion, or Generation Break unlike almost every "boss card" released since Season 2. **Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele is currently the only exception. *This is the first series in Link Joker not to be mechanical or semi-mechanical, but completely organic. *Based on certain flavors like those of Greion and Guim, the official translation for "根絶者" would mean "Exterminator". *In the manga, Deletors seem to be something like a minor group when compared to another group called "Star Corpse" (星骸 Seigai) whose leader is Planetary Corpse King, Brandt. Category:Archetype Category:Deletor